


hey, wizard man!

by exrui



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Quill, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, Smut, Some Humor, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: stephen and peter fuck, or do they? *insert x-files music*





	hey, wizard man!

**Author's Note:**

> before you read this, just know i watched infinity war like four or five times yet i still don't know this scene by heart, and i don't feel like going back and watching it  
so like in the words of anthony mackie, "deal wit that"
> 
> im joking-
> 
> but sorryy, i don't exactly have the personalities incorporated properly yet
> 
> but i really wanted to write something involving quill and strange, so i was like "hey why not write them together" so that's what im doing
> 
> oh wait i forgot to mention that this scene is the one where they were on titan
> 
> aNyWAY ENJOY

* * *

_after the events of explaining a plan, stephen was bored and frustrated with these other heroes._

_he sighed and turned away, and started to look around the rocky surface of titan._

_but, stephen was interrupted from his sight-seeing by a certain star-lord grabbing him and pulling him behind a giant rock, where the others couldn't see them as they were too taken up in their arguing._

_"what the hell do you think you're doing, star-lord?" stephen question with his eyebrow raised, a slight blush on his face as he was pinned up against the the rock._

_"please," peter said as he moved his hands down to the sorcerer's belt buckle. "call me peter"_

_as peter tried to undo the buckle, the cloak swatted his hands away, making him jerk away._

_"oww" peter whined, shaking his hand, as if that would make the slight burn go away. "can you even tame that thing?" he pouted._

_stephen rolled his eyes and made hand gesture for the cloak to settle down, and it did._

_"alright, so what do you want?" he was confused on why he was dragged in this moment, but he kept his face sarcastic._

_"you" was the only answer he got._

_this time his confusion and shock was very visible as his eyes widened, and his mouth slightly opened._

_"i'm sorry, what?" _

_"you" peter repeated. "i want you, your dick in my ass, your hands all over me, and your lips on mine. and i want it all now." he got on his knees and roughly unbuckled his pants, and pulled them and his underwear down, and in a snap of his fingers, his dick was engulfed in that warm heat._

_the sorcerer groaned and laid his head back against the hard rock, his hands gripping those brownish, reddish- he can never tell- locks. _

_peter gradually moved his head up and down on his dick, pausing to lick up the underside and dig his tongue in his slit. _

_they both made eye contact with each other, peter moaning around his dick while looking at him with such a slutty look. god, he could've came right then and there. but he didn't. only because peter released his dick from his lips with a pop._

_peter stood up, brushing off the dirt from his pants and started to undress._

_"jesus, fuck. i've waiting for this since i met you like 20 minutes ago." peter said as he started to finger himself, smirking down at stephen as he loomed over him._

_stephen broke out into a deep chuckle when he heard what the other man said, but that was cut short when peter straddled him._

_"fuck, i've been waiting for this." peter started to sink down on his dick. he moaned while stephen groaned._

_just as peter was about to start bouncing, he was interrupted by a..._

**"HEY WIZARD!"**

stephen snapped out of his dazed state, landing on the ground with a light 'oof'.

"hey wizard, how's visions going? we uh, kinda need a little help here, this plan's going absolutely nowhere. so how about you lend us a hand if you're not to busy doing your magic?" tony sarcastically said as he and the others started to make there way over to where he was sitting, them mumbling in agreement.

"yeah, why don't you look over what we've got so far?" quill smirked in agreement, it seemed like he new exactly what he was thinking about when he spaced out just now. and from the looks on stark, parker, mantis, and drax's faces they probably can too.

stephen just groaned and stood up. "alright, what do i have to assist you with?" he said with a fixed look and folded his arms as he stood infront of the others.

he heard peter hum with a thoughtful look on his face. "i think i have a great idea." he smirked at the sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
